First Step
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Qualquer nível de amizade que tivessem alcançado não representava mais nada pra ele depois daquela demonstração de insensibilidade. Scorpius não parecia realmente se importar, afinal de contas passara todas as aulas rodeado de amigos. Ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto conversava; talvez não estivesse mais tão animado, mas Albus fingia não se importar.


Oneshot produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

**First Step  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Albus Potter nunca imaginou que a pessoa que ele mais se desse bem seria um Malfoy. Ainda se lembrava da primeira impressão que tinha tido, de como aquele garoto loiro era metido e insuportável. Tinha suspirado em exasperação, esperando a rivalidade que seguiria. Estivera bastante enganado. Antes mesmo da seleção, quando vários alunos cochichavam e Albus sentia-se sozinho no meio de tantos estranhos, o garoto sorrira pra ele. Não existia rivalidade, nem ódio ou rancor; apenas curiosidade. Nunca fora de fazer amigos, mesmo no primário. A única pessoa que conhecia era Rose e ela estava entretida em uma conversa com sua nova amiga, pois diferente dele era muito simpática.

Foram selecionados para a mesma casa, dormiram no mesmo dormitório, entretanto eram completamente opostos. Era de se esperar que um Potter não tivesse nada em comum com um Malfoy. Scorpius era brilhante, não do tipo inteligente, mas atrativo, simpático, com sorriso fácil. Não existia uma pessoa em todo colégio que não se admirasse com sua presença. Albus era apenas observador e discreto. Não gostava de estar em foco, então se mantinha afastado.

Não era parecido com seus familiares. Todos tão corajosos, ousados e _felizes. _Não entendia esse sentimento e sua frieza assustava seu pai. Harry Potter tinha tentado, diversas vezes, trazê-lo para o ceio da família, fazê-lo sentir-se confortável. Albus nunca disse que esse era um trabalho fácil. Por muito tempo fingiu, com um sorriso que treinou diversas vezes.

E lá estava ele, cinco anos depois, sentado na mesa da Sonserina, lendo um livro de poções. Odiava a matéria! Certamente não nascera com o dom, ou era isso que acreditava. Seu irmão sorria do outro lado do salão comentando suas proezas no quadribol e o quanto estava satisfeito em passar as últimas férias de Hogwarts na casa de Teddy. Permitiu que o café tocasse seus lábios. Era amargo e quente, mas incrivelmente reconfortante para um dia frio de janeiro.

Estava mais uma vez afastado, na ponta da mesa. Ninguém se atrevia a atrapalhá-lo, afinal era filho do homem mais influente do mundo mágico. Bebeu mais um gole da bebida amarga. Olhou para a porta do salão e não era o único. Um mutirão de meninas o imitavam. Até poderia imaginar quem mais uma vez ficara dormindo até tarde. Estava até acostumado.

Scorpius abriu a porta, elegantemente, com uma rosa na mão. Passava as mãos pelo cabelo, usando sua melhor performance de narcisista. Não era o usual, apenas o que fazia quando estava prestes a ir atrás de mais uma de suas conquistas. Suspirou e contou até dez. Não se preocuparia com isso. Não tinha a menor paciência para se preocupar com quem mais o loiro fosse partir o coração. Mas ele fez o que sempre fazia quando iam tomar o café da manhã; andou em sua direção, sorridente e feliz. Sentou ao seu lado, com os braços e pernas se tocando levemente.

- Bom dia, querido companheiro de quarto! – saudou o loiro pegando algumas frutas na mesa e abandonando a rosa em cima da mesa.

- Bom dia – respondeu Albus sem muita emoção. Malfoy jogou um pêssego no prato do amigo e engoliu três uvas de uma só vez. Não ligava muito para o mau-humor do moreno.

- Estou atrasado, mas sei que você não come nada que preste sem que eu esteja por perto – disse o loiro cutucando Potter. – Só uma mordidinha não vai te matar.

O moreno revirou os olhos antes de dar uma mordida minúscula e jogar a comida de volta no prato e voltar a sua leitura mais relaxado. Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Okay, banque o difícil, mas saiba – Scorpius disse com um sorriso travesso enquanto se inclinava com a rosa já em mãos. – Quero me encontrar com você depois das aulas.

Albus levou um susto quando Scorpius puxou uma de suas mãos contra o caule suave. Os espinhos haviam sido retirados e o perfume da rosa fortificado por algum feitiço. Arregalou os olhos e suas bochechas coraram.

- N-não – sussurrou Albus enquanto Scorpius ainda o fitava. Olhou rapidamente ao redor, mas ninguém parecia prestar atenção na discussão deles além de alguma meninas que o fuzilavam. – O que pensa que está fazendo? – sussurrou assustado. Ninguém antes tinha flertado com ele e esperava, sinceramente, que Scorpius não fosse o primeiro.

- Pensei que fosse obvio.

Descansou o livro sobre a mesa e juntou suas duas mãos na de Scorpius. Pareceu deixá-lo feliz.

- Fique com isso, eu não quero.

A felicidade de Scorpius foi por água abaixo.

- É porque você não gosta de mim, não é? Olha, eu sinto muito se te ofendi e-eu—

Albus estava ficando nervoso com a gagueira do amigo.

- Não é isso – fungou o moreno. – Sabe que eu gosto de você – disse fitando-o e buscando respostas em seus olhos. Scorpius não sabia ficar sério, sorriu e ficou se mexendo como uma criança levada. Albus desistiu de falar mais alguma coisa. – De qualquer forma, estou indo para as aulas.

Fechou seu livro e se levantou.

- Se você gosta mim, vai me encontrar no fim da tarde? – perguntou alto demais. Algumas pessoas se viraram.

- NÃO! – gritou Albus irritado. – Não vou me encontrar com você.

Scorpius se levantou também e segurou o braço do amigo.

- Calma – disse puxando-o para frente. – Vamos juntos. Você ainda pode mudar de idéia – disse ainda com o mesmo sorriso bobo no rosto. Potter sabia que não deveria ter admitido seus sentimentos para o amigo. Albus puxou o braço com exasperação.

- Scorpius, você é meu amigo e eu aprecio muito isso. – começou a falar enquanto tentava evitar olhá-lo nos olhos. Falava baixo para que só o loiro escutasse. Muitas pessoas esticavam o pescoço em curiosidade. – Na verdade meu único amigo sem ser da família – disse e ambos se entreolharam como se compartilhassem segredos. – E eu não quero estragar tudo.

- Não vai estragar – Scorpius puxou novamente o braço de Albus. – A gente pode sair um pouco e se não der certo a gente termina e en—

- Você não entendeu – Albus grunhiu. – Conheço suas conquistas, sei das garotas que saem chorando e arrasadas. Você não se importa em ser gentil, se importa menos ainda com os sentimentos delas – reclamou. – E agora está querendo variar? Vai querer correr atrás de meninos também?

A risada de Potter era amarga. Malfoy franziu a testa.

- Não é nada disso.

Albus apertou os lábios.

- Não sou uma conquista. Não quero nenhuma de suas rosas. _Mereço pelo menos seu respeito!_

Saiu do salão sem olhar pra trás deixando Malfoy estupefato com uma rosa na mão.

* * *

Estará arrasado. Nunca pensara que em todos os anos de amizade que um dia Malfoy o visse como qualquer outra pessoa do salão, que não se importasse com seus sentimentos. Estava bem, nem mesmo conseguia chorar. A raiva era maior que qualquer outro sentimento. Malfoy era um idiota. Sempre soubera disso. Não deveria esperar nada de bom dele. Era colegas, conversavam, sentavam juntos, nada muito intimo e agora ele vinha com aquela história que jogava pra cima de todas. Era frustrante, para não dizer, irritante.

Qualquer nível de amizade que tivessem alcançado não representava mais nada pra ele depois daquela demonstração de insensibilidade. Scorpius não parecia realmente se importar, afinal de contas passara todas as aulas rodeado de amigos. Ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto conversava; talvez não estivesse mais tão animado, mas Albus fingia não se importar. Nem mesmo conseguia anotar sobre o que os professores diziam. Sua mente estava preso nos últimos acontecimentos. Perdera a conta de quantas páginas já riscara e arrancara. Não podia evitar aqueles sentimentos dolorosos e que o sufocavam.

A aula já estava no fim e a partir de então era apenas jantar e dormir. Arrastou-se pelos corredores quando bateu em alguém.

- Aí! – reclamou a pessoa alisando seu próprio braço.

- Scorp – disse com a voz monótona tentando desviar.

- Espera! – gritou o loiro.

- O quê? – Albus bufou mandando um olhar cortante para o loiro. – Não sei se você reparou, mas não quero falar com você!

Scorpius suspirou.

- Eu estava errado – o loiro admitiu fazendo Albus parar de andar. – Não deveria ter te cortejado como faço com todos.

- Cortejado? – Albus perguntou descrente. – Em que século estamos?

Scorpius riu sem jeito.

- Então, estamos bem de novo?

Albus mordeu a língua antes de responder.

- Não posso dizer que não, posso?

Malfoy abriu um sorriso e passou os braços ao redor do corpo do amigo.

- Que bom que acha isso. E que tal a gente passear pelo lago agora? – perguntou piscando os olhos inocentemente. O coração de Albus disparou e ele corou.

- Scorp!

Ambos riram. Scorpius puxou uma das mãos de Potter e entrelaçou seus dedos. Olhou para o lado oposto e continuou falando.

- Sabe, daqui a pouco a lua vai surgir e eu até acho ela bonitinha. Fico me perguntando como estará o céu?

Potter picou os olhos, estupefato, enquanto era puxado com os dedos entrelaçados, mas também não ousou se separar do loiro. Seus dedos estavam quentes entre os dedos dele.


End file.
